O Barraco Por Um Filé
by Belly Weasley
Summary: Sirius não concorda de ter ido para a Grifinória, e mostra isso com muita confusão.


Verão de 1975, Hogwarts.

Os Marotos, como de costume, estavam matando aula, jogando conversa fora nas estufas.

—Ei, vocês lembram daquela garota que eu estava amarradão no primeiro ano, Halina Teppelin, a Sonserina? Ela ficou um filé, diz aí. –disse Sirius, olhando para o alto, quase como sonhando acordado.

—Padfoot, para você, qualquer baranga com um pouco de peito já é um filé. E eu discordo, ela continua feia. Bonita mesmo, ficou a Evans. –respondeu James, com os olhos pregados em uma revista pornô, pouco interessado no assunto sobre Sirius.

—Não dá para esquecer essa garota, né? Ela te fez pagar um tremendo mico, fazendo a maior confusão com o Chapéu Seletor. E Prongs, já entendemos que o seu negócio é a Lily, não precisa ficar anunciando. –disse Remus, aparentemente cochilando, com os braços em volta da cabeça.  
—Cara, aquele chapéu é um abusado! Primeiro, ele é todo mofado por dentro! Só um otário não consegue perceber isso. E outra, se não fosse por ele, eu estaria juntinho com a Teppelin, numa clareira, tomando um chá e...

—Mas Padfoot, você só tinha visto ela no Expresso de Hogwarts. –respondeu Peter, com a sua voz de rato.

—Ora bolas, e isso é desculpa? Eu paguei uma varinha de alcaçuz para ela. –a voz de Sirius saiu ofendida de sua boca.

—E ela jogou pela janela! –riu James. —Não muda o fato de que você fez um estardalhaço com o Chapéu Seletor para nada.

—Não, sai, pára! A briga não foi tão feia assim. –o tom da voz de Sirius, agora parecia com uma criança chorosa.

—Ah, foi sim. Você foi o único da turma de 1970 que conseguiu arranjar briga com o Chapéu Seletor, e eu lembro até hoje.

—_O próximo... Black, Sirius._

_Ouviram-se os sussurros: "Ora vejam, outro Black. Com certeza, irá para a Sonserina."; "Nem sei porque diabos ainda perdem tempo com esta seleção. Se é um Black, é um Sonserino."; "Mais um Black, mais um Sonserino esnobe para aturarmos, já não basta toda aquela gentinha de nariz arrebitado."._

—_Caraca! Que salão enorme! E quanta comida também!_

—_Senhor Black, apresse-se, por favor. Ainda há uma fila de novatos atrás de você. –repreendia McGonagall, impaciente. _

—_Tá bom tia, sem estresse! Já estou sentando. –o moreno ajeitou seu pequeno bumbum no banquinho. –Caramba, que cadeirinha desconfortável! Vai me dizer que todos os móveis daqui são dessa qualidade?_

—_Controle-se, . –disse McGonagall, colocando o Chapéu Seletor no garoto._

—_E aí, chapéu! Sabe, quando minha família comentou sobre você, eu achei que fosse um chapéu mais requintado. Não achei que fosse essa velharia toda, e..._

—_Hm... Vejo que mais um Black chegou à Hogwarts._

—_Óbvio! Não ouviu a tia chamando, não? Mas o esquema é o seguinte, chapéu. Está vendo aquela gatinha ali na mesa da Sonserina? –o garoto apontou para Halina Teppelin. —Me amarrei nela, então, como eu sou um Black mesmo, já posso ir para lá?_

—_Vejo que tem um perfil muito diferente de seus antecessores, criança. Desbocado, desobediente, mal-educado... Você é mesmo um Black?_

—_E isso faz diferença? Me manda logo para mesa, quero sentar do lado da gatinha ali, pô! E eu estou com uma baita fome!_

_E ouviam-se mais sussurros: "O quê? Um Black arranjando confusão? Por Merlin!"; "Que demora!"_

—_Acima de tudo, o senhor é corajoso... Ninguém com juízo perfeito teria coragem de abrir tal conversação comigo._

—_Isso não se chama coragem, se chama simpática, chapéu. Não é porque você é um chapéu maltratado e velho que eu vou te ignorar, eu tenho consideração. Então, tenha alguma consideração comigo, e me mande logo para a Sonserina!_

—_tal tom de coragem só poder significar uma coisa... GRIFINÓRIA!_

_As palmas foram interrompidas pelo pequeno herdeiro Black._

—_COMO? GRIFINÓRIA? MAS DE TANTO EU PEDIR PARA SENTAR DO LADO DA GATINHA SONSERINA!_

—_Contenha-se, !_

—_FICA PAMPA AÍ TIA, O PAPO É COM O CHAPÉU!_

—_Mas o que..._

—_EU DISCORDO! ACHO QUE DEVO IR PARA A SONSERINA, COMO MEUS PARENTES!_

—_Pouco me importa o que você acha, criança. Sente-se logo._

—_NÃO! NÃO, NÃO, NÃO!_

—_Ora criança, vá logo para a sua mes..._

—_CALA BOCA, CHAPÉU! EU NÃO QUERO IR PARA A GRIFINÓRIA, EU..._

—_Senhor Black, pode encaminhar-se para sua mesa? –pediu Dumbledore, interferindo na discussão, com um olhar gentil, porém autoritário._

—_Ih, o patrão, ferrou. Está bom, culpa minha, desculpa aí, tio. –Sirius largou o chapéu no pequeno banco, e foi sentar-se._

_Mais comentários foram ouvidos "Um Black na Grifinória?"; "Mas que confusão foi essa?"; "Bem, aquele chapéu bem que merecia escutar umas verdades."_

—Ai ai, eu não consigo parar de rir! Eu lembro que eu e o Prongs estávamos quase dormindo na mesa da Grifinória quando você começou a gritar. –Remus ria de uma forma descontrolada. —Coisa inédita! Até hoje a McGonagall não vai com a sua cara.

—Metade da escola não vai com a sua cara também. -ria James, juntamente com Remus.

—Ah, grande coisa. Muito mulherão corre atrás de mim, pela minha coragem. –ele deu de ombros.

—Mulherão? Elas correm atrás de você para lhe lançarem algum feitiço, isso sim! –Peter se juntou aos amigos, rindo.

—Bom... De qualquer jeito, eu meio que agradeço o chapéu. Se não fosse ele, vocês me achariam um nojentinho de nariz arrebitado, eu não estaria agarradinho com a Halina, e eu estaria numa aula chata, quase dormindo. –disse Sirius, com a expressão calma. Os outros o olhavam com uma cara surpresa.

—Ok... Isso foi meloso! Vamos voltar? Estou entediado, minha revista acabou. –disse James, se levantando.

—Sei, sei. Você só quer voltar porque a próxima aula é com a Evans. Deixa eu contar para ela que você estava lendo essa revista! –soltou Remus, ainda rindo.

—Como se ela não soubesse, por que você acha que ela tem repulsa pelo Prongs? –Peter respondeu, olhando para James, e rindo também.

—Não, ela não gosta dele porque ele é feio! –disse por fim, Sirius, rindo.

—Qual é! A piada não era com o Padfoot?

**Escrita por Nanna Baskerville. Postada aqui como todos os direitos liberados.**

**Betada por Belly Weasley. **


End file.
